


The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

by rose1994



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Memory Loss, not edited, the eternal sunshine of the spotless mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose1994/pseuds/rose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when steve and bucky see each other for the first time in 70 years, bucky doesn't recognize him. with tony and bruce's help, steve forgets</p><p>(inspired by the eternal sunshine of the spotless mind)</p><p>***i will be editing, re outlining and essentially rewriting the story! i am currently in school so i will hopefully have it revised / rewritten by christmas.****</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

**Author's Note:**

> i am taking down this story to be revised and rewritten!!!!! it will be back up by christmas or before then. if you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my tumblr (almondmilkgay)

to be posted


End file.
